


Sticker 4

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-20
Updated: 2002-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lex's birthday and Clark gets him the gift that keeps on giving- Bumper Stickers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticker 4

## Sticker 4

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Sticker 4 

Lex pulled up outside of Club Zero and threw his keys to a valet. Despite all the sex that could be had in the parking garage, he was looking for something involving loud music and throbbing lights. Maybe he didn't want sex here tonight. 

A hand on his rear told him somebody else wanted sex tonight and he turned to look down at the petite red head. 

"Well, well, Lex Luther is home at last." She said. 

"Good to see you too, Lucy." 

"So," she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "What kind of trouble are you interested in tonight?" 

"I'm feeling a bit tense. Maybe I'll get some control here." She shrugged. 

"I'll see if I can dig up some subs for you to order around. You just going to watch?" He nodded as they moved towards the door to the club. "I've never understood you Lex, you get all hot and bothered ordering them not to have sex with you...Whats the fun in that?" 

"Oh, I'm just getting the motor running, there's someone back in Smallville I plan on letting loose with." He pointed to his car. "He gave me a bunch of bumper stickers for my birthday." 

"Any of them not fit you so far?" 

"Not a one." Lucy looked back to the car, reading in the dim light. She grinned. It said, "I will give commands and you will obey them." 

"He certainly seems to know you, must be a match made in heaven. How'd you meet?" 

"I died and woke up to him giving me mouth to mouth resuscitation." She giggled and quirked an eyebrow while scanning the crowd for him. 

"Sure he isn't just a necrophiliac?" Lex blanched. 

"Well, I don't think he is..." 

"He wants your dead body, Lex." 


End file.
